Unexpected Arrival
by AmandaRoseLove
Summary: The Sequel to the Movie...what would happen next. I love you's have been said. Everything is going perfect. And then the 5th letter shows up on Lara Jean's doorstep. (Mixing in themes from the book sequels and how I would set up the next movie to tie in all the elements, Reviews help post faster :-) )
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Peter,_

 _I tried to fight it forever. I tried to not notice you or not care. Gen was already in love you, so I tried to even let you kiss me, but you insisted. In front of her._

 _I remember seeing her face the moment you kissed me. When that bottle made its fateful land on you, she was devastated. In that moment, I was a terrible friend. I could only think, please choose me in the end. Please choose me._

 _You didn't choose me. I've been thinking of that kiss over and over. I've officially fallen hard. I notice everything now. From the golden specks in your eyes to the way you call everyone by name. You make people feel special, Peter. You make me feel special._

 _I can't think of anything else anymore. It's all you all the time. Hopefully one day I'll be the only thing on your mind._

 _Love,_

 _Lara Jean Covey_

I re-read the letter as I tucked it behind a piece of glass. This would be the perfect gift. We were together one month, for real this time. Nothing could go wrong.

I quickly put the framed letter in a decadent gift bag. Fluffing the tissue paper just right, I couldn't wait for him to get here. He had a whole date planned and I had no idea what he could have done. The diner is my first guess. We had our first real talk the night after the party. That's where I think I really fell for him through the whole fake-dating process.

My second guess is a movie. We had consistent movie nights through our whole "relationship" and we had kept them up for the whole month. Most of the time Kitty would join. As much as I love having my sister love my boyfriend, I am so excited for it to just be Peter and me.

Continuing to fuss with the tissue paper, I hear my name being shouted from downstairs. Kitty yells in her sing-song-y way, "Lara Jean…"

Peter must be here. I scoop up the bag, straighten my skirt, and start for the door. Butterflies the size of pterodactyls fill my stomach. Every time I see that boy he makes my heart skip a beat. To my surprise it is not Peter at the door. An attractive, statuesque boy in a suit, stands in my doorway. My jaw hangs as we connect eyes.

They are deep blue, similar to an ocean, and vaguely familiar. In his hands he holds the missing piece. My letter. John Ambrose McClaren. It's been years since I've seen him. I just stare. He half smiles as if about to speak, but then a hand lands on his shoulder. In a full tux, there is Peter. A similar rush comes flooding back. As if I'm back on the track, looking at Peter's letter clutched in his hands. I'm about to go down. I lock eyes with Peter, hoping he recognizes the symptoms.

Feeling weightless, both boys fuzz out as I faint.


	2. Chapter 2

As I regain focus. Both Peter and John stand over me. I just blink up at them, not sure what to say or what to do. Maybe I'm dreaming, maybe if I close my eyes and reopen, none of this would have happened. Squeezing my eye lids shut, I count to three. Blinking slowly, they are still there.

"Come on Covey," Peter's velvety voice says. John stays silent and backs ups slightly. I grab on to both of Peter's hands. They are calloused and rough, but mine still fit perfectly inside. He gets me to the couch. Kitty is close behind with a glass of water. She sits right next to me and looks at John.

"Letter number five, I presume," Kitty says matter-of-factly.

John looks puzzled. He stands there awkwardly as Peter and Kitty surround me.

"Okay! Okay! I'm fine!" I finally say, "Hi John…." I look at him to Peter, back to him, "This is Peter…"

Before I can even finish… "Kavinsky!" John exclaims!

I'm shocked. They know each other. I look from one to the next, back and forth. Everything is in slow-mo now!

"Covey, you never told me you sent a letter to McClaren," Peter says. He seems to find this all a delight. How do they know each other. I start racking my brain. John and I did Model UN together back in the 5th grade. He never went to our school, instead he went to a Prep School in town. Around 7th grade, right before the infamous Peter Kavinisky kiss, he moved away.

I was heartbroken. I thought we were destined to be together. He was so smart and poised, for a boy. I remember him being mature beyond his years. That might have had something to do with his statuesque height at such a young age, but none-the-less he was my every day dream. Then after he moved to California, and I quit Model UN (I never did like being in the spotlight) I wrote one of my love letters.

The letter he was holding in his hand right now. The letter that said I love you, in every language, of every country we faced in Model UN My face turns bright red just thinking about it. Luckily, I seem to no longer be a focus. Being so busy lost is thoughts, I missed everything.

They were catching up. Excitedly catching up. My hand slowly raises as if back in school. No one notices. Even Kitty is in a trance watching these two handsome boys catch up. I shake my hand back and forth a little, hoping to be notice. No avail.

"Um, excuse me," I quietly ask. Both boys, with giddy grins as if they were long lost brothers, turn to me, "Can someone fill me in?"

Peter and John both start excitedly explaining everything to me. I can't keep up.

"HOLD UP!" Kitty takes the words right out of my mouth. I almost forgot she was here. She was just as intrigued by this situation as I was. She points at John, "New guy, you tell the story!"

John begins, "I used to live next to Kavinsky. We used to have an old tree house, a 'boys only' club you know." Both boys laugh and sigh as if remembering all the good times. I had no idea, all this, my first loves, well first crushes, lived next door to each other and were friends. This is not ideal. They kept talking, my head played ping pong back and forth as they spoke.

I almost forgot it was Peter and I's one month anniversary. I saw the flowers on the ground next to where I had fallen. I was trying to remember who had brought them.

Clearing my throat loudly, "Well this has been fun…"


	3. Chapter 3

It was all a blur up until this point. One-month anniversary date and here I am, a third wheel. Peter quickly pivoted plans with the arrival to John. It was rude to not invite him out. Or so I had been told.

I sat quietly at the diner taking everything in, listening to the boys catch up. They yammered on about their tree house, epic games of assassin, and a few people in the neighborhood. My hand pushed up my cheek as I sipped on my black cherry cola. It made a loud slurping noise near the end and that's when they both looked at me, maybe for the first time all night.

"Covey, I'm so sorry! We are being terrible!" Peter exclaimed, "I owe you one."

I wasn't even sure at this point if John knew Peter and I were dating, or if we were just friends.

"I think I'm just go…" I trail off.

Peter interrupts, "Don't be crazy, I'll drop you off. I'll make up for it I promise!"

"Wait…" John brings the conversation to a halt, "You two are dating?"

Peter turns red. Maybe he was embarrassed that he has had no affection towards me in hours. Or maybe he's realizing I sent a love letter to John and that's why he had shown up. I even fainted and that didn't even get enough attention. He still wasn't chiming in to clarify the situation.

"Yeah," I simply say, "Today is our one-month."

Peter speaks up, "Well for real one month, we kinda dated for a few months before, but it's a long story." He laughs uncomfortably.

"Then why did I get this letter?" John asks, taking the letter, a little more worn than the others, from his back pocket. It looked like he wanted to say more. There certainly was more that I wanted to ask. He paused, then laughed a little. It eased the tension that had grown thick in the few seconds of silence.

"That is part of the long story," I start to explain, "So you're back?"

John grinned with the change of subject. It hadn't changed, still toothy and genuine. My stomach did a little flip. I shifted in my chair, trying to regain any semblance of control on my body's reaction.

"Yeah, my dad was transferred back to the office up here. I'm actually going to public school this time, so it looks like you'll be seeing more of me."

I could have sworn he winked at me. No. Get out of my head. I'm in love with Peter. I shake it off.

Slinging his arm around John, Peter states, "Hell yeah! This year just got so much better!" It's as if Peter forgets that I also wrote a love letter to John. As if his and I's story didn't start this way.

My head just got so much more confused. I understand moving back. He's probably had my letter at over six months at this point. He was probably just returning the letter like Lucas did, minus the fact of Lucas being in love with men. My head flashes back to the flowers on the ground. Did he bring those for me? Or did Peter bring them? He was probably just being polite knowing we were about to be seeing each other every day at school. Peter had tried to let me down when he first got the letter. That had to be what this was.

Didn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

John hasn't been at school this week and we haven't touched base. I must have imagined his flirting. Peter has rescheduled our anniversary date for this Saturday. There were no details, so I started my Saturday just like I like to. Sleeping!

It feels like there is someone watching me, so much so that it wakes me slightly. I pull the covers a little tighter around me. The sun was just rising. I'm sure I was just having a bad dream. Creaking started across the room. Fully awake, I squeezed my eyes shut. My active imagination must be on over drive.

I feel a sinking weight on my mattress. Inside I panicked, but instinctively I turn over quickly and tear the covers off of me. I was ready to run. My heart racing, my eyes land on Peter. Shrieks came out of my mouth, hopefully not loud enough to wake Kitty or Dad. Peter almost doubled over in laughter at my reaction.

Nearly back handing Peter. He grabs my wrist and kisses me before I can get a word in. I try to resist, but he makes me instantly makes me melt. Managing to break away my lips, I say in hush tones, "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to surprise you!" He said with his signature smile.

I contort my face and roll my eyes, but I still can't hold back my smirk. I lay back down, it's too early to be awake. I grab his arm pull him down beside me. He pulls me in close. I can feel his broad chest behind me. Kissing my neck, I felt a surge through my whole body.

"More sleep..." I whispered.

Peter was not taking this command seriously. He continued to kiss my neck. "Peter," I half moaned.

"Come on, Covey. I have plans," he coyly whispered in my ear.

Every hair stood on end. My arms were full of goosebumps. Just the way he said my name I turned over so we were forehead to forehead, nose to nose. "It's too early!" I proclaim.

"I'll let you sleep in the car, if…" he trails off, sounding serious.

I look at him with an annoyance, urging him pwith my eyes to finish his thought.

"You brush your teeth. Your morning breat is gross!" He laughs through his words. My hand quickly claps over my mouth, my cheeks flush beet red. I'm trying to think of excuses in my head of why my breath smells so bad. Still laughing, Peter peels away my hand and kiss my mouth, even though my lips are pressed together. He kept giving me small kisses and insisted he was kidding. It was the second time I wanted to back-hand him this morning, but I definitely wanted to kiss him more. I released the tension on my mouth and he continued to keep his lips on mine.

I could kiss him forever. That's what I wanted right then and there, pulling myself into him.

"Covey," He croaked from the back of his throat. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. "We got places to be!"

"Fine, " I said pretending to be annoyed, but actually a little relieved he didn't that that make-out session any further. My brain doesn't fully work before 7am apparently.

"What are we doing?" I question.

"Just get ready for a regular day and meet me outside in 10 minutes," He said pretending to scold me. I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed. He snuck back out the window he came in and I quickly picked up some clothes off the floor. Smelling them quick to make sure they were fresh enough, I finished getting ready for the day. I brushed my teeth twice, just in case.

I bounded into Peter's car, excited for our plans.

"We got about 3 hours, get ready for a great day. Happy Anniversary!"

I smile at him. He was Mr. Perfect. Everything about him, just made me love him more. Every second.

He pulled a box of donuts from the backseat and handed me a plastic cup with an iced coffee. He thought of everything. I was too consumed by the delicious donuts to even question him further. This date was already the best day of my life.

Three hours of laughing, jokes, talks we pull in to the Ski Resort. The snow might have been melted, but this place was as beautiful as I remember it. I grab his hand, squeezing tight.

"This is amazing!" I look up at him. His chest puffed out a little. He was proud. I wonder if he did anything like this for Gen. Would she even appreciate all the thoughtfulness he adds to everyday. He truly was Mr. Perfect.

He had the whole day planned, lunch at the resort, horseback riding, and even took me to some antique stores just down the road before we headed home.

While we drove home, I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Today was absolutely amazing," I told him, "You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself Covey."

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much today. I dozed in an out of a sleep, filling the awake moments looking at him, telling him how lucky I was to have him in my life and saying I love you to each other as many times as we could.

Moments away from home, the mood shifts slightly.

Peter takes a deep breath, as if he's been holding something back the whole day. "John starts school with us on Monday."

I didn't know exactly the right way to answer him on that. Was he worried? Was he excited to have his friend back?

I looked at him, keeping my voice steady, "It'll be nice to have your friend back. At least he has us to adjust to a new school near the end of his junior year."

"Yeah you're right," he smirked, "Just remember you're mine Lara Jean Covey."


	5. Chapter 5

Monday felt almost normal. Peter picked up Kitty and I to school. She paid him in Korean yogurt. They joked around as if he was her older brother. I ogled my handsome boyfriend out of the corner of my eye. His every move was intoxicating, genuine, wonderful.

Pulling in to his usual parking spot, a group of his friends gathered ahead. Climbing out of his car, he held my hand over there. On our walk over towards them, John Ambrose McClaren is pulling into the parking lot. Peter sees him first. They make eye contact and Peter head nods him over to the group. Accepting the invitation, he makes his way over.

I weakly smile and keep my eyes on the ground as Peter introduces him to the group.

"Everyone, this is John. John this is everyone!" Peter begins, "Remember that summer we played that epic game of assassin before 9th grade." Most of the group nods and chuckles, "McClaren here was the one who originated that game."

"Well I wouldn't say originated, but I introduced it to Kavinsky here!" John slaps Peter on the back.

Greg speaks up, "Gotta be hard transferring in this late into junior year!"

"Looks like I already have a solid group of friends, so it shouldn't be too bad," he positively says. His confidence rivals Peter's. There was a slight tension in the air, or maybe it was just my stomach tightening up. There were some more casual friendly converses being thrown about. Greg mentions yet another party he's having this weekend.

Parties were not my favorite activity, but I sure loved to see Peter in his element.

"You in?" Peter asks giving me his irresistible smirk.

I coyly look at him, and jokingly roll my eyes. "Of course," I mutter.

The bell rings and the group disperse. Peter quickly slips me a note from his back pocket. Lara Jean still written on the front with a sloppy heart. He never stopped with his daily notes, they got a little more explicit as we became official, but none the less the made my heart skip a beat every time I got one.

We separated down two different hallways with a quick peck in order to get to first period. A shadow moves behind me and I feel someone at my heels. Sometimes Peter would turn around and follow me to give me one more kiss before class. He never cared about being late. I swiftly turn around, thinking I'm being clever.

"Go to class!" I demand. Peter is not behind me. Instead it's John Ambrose McClaren.

"That's what I'm trying to do Lara Jean."

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Peter," I quickly say.

He smiles and laughs it off.

"We never got a chance to catch up, Covey," he says. It sounded different coming out of his mouth. Not natural, almost a foreign language. I must have been looking at him odd, because he follows up with, "Is that not what you go by these days. I heard Peter call you that, so I just assumed."

"Oh," I anxiously laughed, "Lara Jean is just fine."

"Got it," he quickly agrees, "Where are you headed?"

"American History, how about you?"

"Same. Looks like we might be study buddies," he says, a little too flirty for my comfort level.

Entering the classroom, I take my usual seat: front and center. John slides smoothly into the seat behind me. I feel his eyes on the back of my head. This was going to make a very interesting last quarter of junior year. I was so distracted, I almost forgot Peter's note.

I quickly unfolded the note.

 _I love you Lara Jean Covey._

Simple. Sweet. Totally Peter.

John peered over my shoulder. He muttered something I couldn't make out, but class began before I could question him on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night was here before we knew it. The week had smoothed out, getting into a good routine. John was seamlessly in our group. It felt like he had always been there. I still thought there was some tension still between Peter and him, but maybe I was just getting ahead of myself.

Greg's party was the place to be. His parties were epic, well for those who made them so. I normally found a comfy seat on the couch, Peter would sit with me for a little, then he would play a game or two of beer pong. Tonight, was no different, I sipped on a beer cozied up on the sectional. Lucas threw him self lazily next to me, we gossiped as we watched the room.

Gen sauntered through the front door in a dress intended for a night club over a high school house party. A gaggle of girls behind her, it was as if she owned the place. Lucas and I rolled our eyes. After she released the video of Peter and I in the hot tub, she had kept her distance from me. Parties like this, she would make her rounds, going from group to group, boy to boy.

Peter and John had teamed up to take down two of Peter's lacrosse teammates in a riveting game of beer pong. I couldn't keep my eyes away from him too long. Every once in awhile we would catch each other's eyes. Instantly blushing, I could hold back my smirk. He was not as subtle. Full blown smiles when I would shy away. Gen entered into the picture. It looked like she was giving her pleasantries to Peter.

My stomach still twinges when she talks to him. It looks like she is being introduced to John. Barely looking his way, she draped her hand on Peter's shoulder and leaned into him. She whispered something in his ear. I tried to read his lips, but that was not a skill I possessed. It took everything in me to not storm up there and kiss him, claim my man.

John looked on, slightly puzzled on the interaction. The game had been suspended. Their opponents took the opportunity to chat with Gen's friends. He shifted uncomfortably as Peter and Gen chatted in hushed tones. He backed up, away from the conversation and headed towards Lucas and I. Both our eyes were glued on the conversation, straining to hear what they were saying. I was feeling so insecure in my jeans and bomber jacket. I was never going to be that glamourous.

Within seconds, John joined us. He plopped down next to me. "What's all that about?" he asked.

I stammered a little, "It's his ex." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I guess I could see that. She's got a lot of balls huh?"

Lucas laughed a little and chimed in, "She's one of a kind."

John nodded and glanced back and forth between Gen and me. "She's got nothing on you." He smirked and nudged me trying to break me up. "Loosen up Lara Jean, it seemed innocent enough."

Peter's face was serious. It didn't seem like flirting, but it did seem solemn. He glanced over to me, knowing I would be watching. He made a face that I didn't have to worry. I still couldn't look away. John and Lucas chatted over me, but I was laser focused. Gen just made me uneasy. She kissed him on the cheek as she walked away. I felt my blood boil; I got up and bee-lined for him.

"Covey, it was nothing!" He casually said and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Seriously what was that Peter?"

"Don't worry about it! She was just going through something a little bit before we broke up and only I knew. She just needed a mini vent session."

"Ok…"I dragged out the word. "Then what was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Are you serious?" I was now kind of upset.

"Covey! It's fine! It's not important." He kissed me on the cheek. I hated that he could do that so easy. He made everything just seem calm and ok. Continuing he said, "It's a party! Let's have fun!"

"Hey John!" Peter shouted across the room. From the couch, John perked up and looked over. "Covey is taking your position."

He rolled his eyes, lifted in red solo up, as if to say 'go for it.' I had never played before, but somehow it got me out of my jealous funk. Peter made me laugh and I even got a few shots in. Peter would drink most of beers, knowing my tolerance was low and my father would kill me if I came home drunk.

In all the excitement, I had forgotten Peter drove. He had had too many. As cute as he was, kissing me and making sure he was being affectionate for the rest of the party, my curfew was coming up. I needed to figure out how to get home. I peered around the room, looking for a friendly face or at least a sober face.

There was John, water bottle in hand. Our eyes met. I smiled and waved him over. At this point, I would do anything to get home, even putting myself in an awkward position.

"Hey John, do you think you could drop Peter off at home and then drop me?"

"No problem," he agreed. I gathered my stuff and grabbed Peter's hand.

"Come on handsome, we gotta get you home."

"FINNNEEEEEEEEE," he slurred. "You know you're cute."

I couldn't help but blush. Even in his drunken stupor, he was still the best. We climbed in John's car. Peter stretched out in the back seat. Jumping in the front, we were on our way. It felt like no time at all and we were at Peter's. He had dozed off. I shook him slightly and he happily woke and looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"We are here," I said softly, "Get yourself inside quietly. Don't let you're mom catch you."

He nodded in agreement, leaned forward to kiss me tonight, "Good night Covey! I love you"

"Love you too!" I quickly said.

"Have a good night man," John added.

"Get her home safe, man." Peter said before he slammed the door behind him. John leaned out my rolled down window. "Of course, Kavinsky." We waited until the door was behind him to start the drive towards my house.

It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds, John broke the silence.

"So we never talked about that letter I got…"


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to laugh it off, "Oh that…"

He just smirked, letting me explain.

"Those letters were never supposed to be sent. Kitty, you remember Kitty, right? Earlier this year she sent out all the letters I wrote." It looked like he was about to say something, I figured it would be like Peter's shock and awe over there being a letter to more than one person, but he just let me continue, "I wrote them back in middle school, and they were just how I was feeling the time. I'm so sorry to make you think I was some crazy person holding on to a crush from when we were babies."

At that point there wasn't more of an explanation than that. I just let out a deep breath, I didn't know I was holding. John just let out a little chuckle.

"Makes sense, sort of," he replies. We both sat still. I kept my eyes on him in my preferable, not sure what to say.

"I had a crush on you too, ya know," He continues, "I almost asked you to my school's dance. I came all the way over and was going to write 'DANCE?' in flowers and sticks and things outside your window, I started and then your dad came home and thought I was doing yard work and paid me twenty bucks. I was so embarrassed I just finished the work and went home!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Once I got started, John followed suit. We just sat and laughed; I even snorted a few times, which just made John laugh harder.

Breaking up the laughter, "I'm sorry, that letter must have been so weird to get."

"Well I can't say it was expected, but I definitely liked what it had to say. Your thoughts and feelings were so deep."

"I'm emotional," I rebut, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know, I think we could be good together."

Did he really just say that? What is he thinking? I tried to laugh it off. He didn't mean it that way; he couldn't have. I racked my brain for things to say.

"A different time and place," was the only thing I could say.

"Because you're with Kavinsky now?"

"Yeah," I said simply, "I love him."

"Ok ok ok, but just know, I still think this could be better." He pointed back and forth to him and me.

I just shook my head softly. I had nothing else to say. He made me comfortable, but at the same time I wanted to crawl out of my skin. I wanted to call Peter, tell him everything. Peter had just gotten his friend back, I couldn't tell him any of this. Once John was around more, he would find a new crush. Maybe Chris? She might be too wild for him, but I could plant the seed. I had to do something.

Now my brain just started to run wild, yet I just sat in his car in silence. I had to pull myself out of it.

"I'm going to go."

There was nothing else to say at that point. I just had to pretend none of that had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

I ran up to my room; sprinting up the stairs as fast as I could. My knees buckled underneath me and I just laid on the floor below. My brain was ping-ponging back and forth. John really just dropped that, he doesn't even know me. There was a time we were friends, but that was years a go. We were kids. I've changed. He's certainly changed.

Peter could never know, he was just getting his friend back. My mind kept buzzing. I just laid there until morning. I don't think I slept, maybe a few long blinks, but mostly I just starred at the ceiling.

Saturday morning. I was so over tired, I couldn't remember anything I was supposed to do today. Rolling up and off the floor, I snuggled underneath the covers. Dreamland was entered quickly. Everything was perfect, rolling green hills, beautiful florals and Peter.

We were just laying on the grass, my head in his lap. He was making me laugh and stroking my hair. Dreamland had no time for conversation, so without much movement or timeline making sense, we were kissing. His full weight on top of me, hands in places they had never been. I had no boundaries in a dream, so I let him keep going.

His calloused hands were rough but soft as he snuck them under my shirt….

Loudly a song I was oh so familiar surrounded us. He stopped and looked like he was just lip-syncing the words. There was no way Peter knew "In Your Eyes." We had only watched Say Anything once, and I'm pretty sure he had fallen asleep.

I did love that movie though; young John Cusack was a dream boat. Peter had completely disappeared from my sweet, sweet dream. Instead a violent earthquake started breaking up the emerald hills around me. My name was being shouted, echoing between the valleys. It sounded a lot like Kitty.

My eyes shot open, Kitty above me shaking me. "In Your Eyes" still playing loudly but coming through the window.

"Ugh, Kitty, what is happening?" I was groggy and not in the best mood. My grumpiness didn't phase her.

"Get up Lara Jean! Look outside"

She had a large toothy grin and attempted to push me towards the edge of the bed. She couldn't get me very far, but I complied with her efforts. With my eyes half open, I roll out of the bed, making my way to the window. By this time the song was on it second run through.

Outside stood the captain of the lacrosse team. The most handsome of the handsome boys. My boyfriend. Peter Kavinsky. His hair was tossed every which way. He probably had just woken up himself. A long, ill-fitting khaki trench coat was draped on his tall, muscular body. He was perfect, standing there with a boom box over his head. Right behind Sixteen Candles, this movie was my favorite.

I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing, Peter?" I shouted down.

"Asking you to prom!" He shouted over the music. He kept the boom box in place over his head. His arms must have been throbbing. Although he is very fit, that vintage piece of machinery looked extremely heavy.

My cheeks were an instead dark red and they ached from smiling so hard.

I shouted, "Yes!" He technically didn't ask the question, but I couldn't hide my excitement, "Wait right there!"

As if I had a full night sleep, I bounded down the steps and out the front door. I probably should have checked a mirror as my hair was a mess and my breath, I'm sure, was not in best form. I couldn't help but just run to him. He barely had time to put down the boom box before I jumped in his arms.

"Whoa Covey!" He said as if he was surprised by my actions. My legs wrapped around his waist. One arm of his wrapped around my lower back, holding me up, the other grabbed my face. He pulled me in for our best kiss yet.

At this point, my mind was consumed with all things Kavinsky. John who?


End file.
